


ain't shit free but falling out

by solipsismlemonade



Series: last call for sin [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Open Ending, The Hand, a one shot but, a short interrogation, a small character study, and i figured some warning is better than no warning, daredevil and matt murdock, i just don't like seeing the blank square, i think i'm doing more with it, it's for an insta writing sample, it's just a wee drabble, matt totally doesn't have a disconnect btwn, no beta we die like fish, no i will not use tags properly, sol doesn't know how to write aggressive people, sometime, soon ?, the violence isn't rly that graphic, vigilante activity, why do u ask, yes i do know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismlemonade/pseuds/solipsismlemonade
Summary: The jump was easy. Daredevil slung his legs over the side of the roof, hit the fire escape with a deafening rattle, and landed a foot behind the man with a familiar sting in his feet. Two steps to grab the informant and pin him to the wall, one second to twist his arm into a hold that could – if pushed – dislocate his shoulder and break his wrist in two different places.
Series: last call for sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681792
Kudos: 7





	ain't shit free but falling out

Matthew Murdock knew Hell’s Kitchen like the back of his hand. Metaphorically speaking. He didn’t actually know his hands all that well; sometimes he’d zone out and come back feeling like his skin was a size too loose, spend the evening knocking into things and feeling more tired than he had any right to be. His hands were callused from the grapple lines, the lead-weighted escrima sticks, punching until his knuckles were heading past bruised and right into bloody. They had scars from bullets and knives and burns and whatever the hell else Matt had done over the years, tiny white dots from the chemical burns that had stolen Matt’s sight. He’d spend the quiet hours of the night running the tips of his fingers over his knuckles and the line of his wrist, wondering how something so strange could truly belong to him.

Barring the body dysmorphia, though, Matt knew Hell’s Kitchen like the back of his hand. Some nights he was more grateful for it than others; tonight was one of those nights.

“There’s something happening tonight.” The Devil’s own growl rasped out and the heartbeat of Lucky Informant No. 5 spiked, even skipping a beat. Male. Around 5’8, though the tinny echoes made by the nearby fire escape were throwing him off. 190-odd lbs. Liked clean, fresh soap and cologne, which Daredevil appreciated. He was sweating like a pig, though, so that wouldn’t last for long. “You have two options. You can tell me when and where it is and I go on my way. Do you want me to keep going, or is this beginning to sound familiar to you?”

Daredevil crouched on the edge of an apartment complex roof, gravel crunching under his feet. Lucky Informant No. 5 cowered at one end of a clogged-up alley, one escape route blocked off by a seven-foot chain link fence that sent tinny rattles back to Daredevil’s ears. The alley smelled like smoke and brick and dust, garbage warmed by the relentless New York sun, and the stink of the other man’s fear. It wasn’t Daredevil he was afraid of… he’d come into the alley like this, wound up, breath hitching in his chest.

“I can’t – I can’t tell you, please, I have a family, they’ll kill my wife –”

Daredevil sighed to himself. They always said the same lie, over and over. This wasn’t a life that lent itself well to families, and Daredevil could hear the lie even before the man made it.

The jump was easy. Daredevil slung his legs over the side of the roof, hit the fire escape with a deafening rattle, and landed a foot behind the man with a familiar sting in his feet. Two steps to grab the informant and pin him to the wall, one second to twist his arm into a hold that could – if pushed – dislocate his shoulder and break his wrist in two different places.

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” Daredevil growled in the man’s ear, hearing and feeling his heart jump like a frightened rabbit. “Lucas Park, age twenty-two, high school dropout. You haven’t got a family, or at least, not one you’ve made yourself. I would be a lot more worried about what I’ll do to you right now than about what the Hand might do.” Daredevil inched Lucas’ arm higher and the man grunted in pain, breath hissing out of him.

“How did you –”

“Shut up. The next words I hear from you had better be a time and place or I start breaking fingers.” Daredevil tightened his hold on Lucas’ wrist until he could hear the thin, fine bones creak.

“Alright, fine! Fine, man! I’ll – just don’t – god, don’t break my fingers –” fear and pain made Lucas’ voice jump in pitch. Another second and he might start crying. Daredevil was mostly on autopilot at this point. Whatever the Hand had planned, he needed to know – preferably _before_ they blew up another city block.

“Talk.”

Oh, did Lucas talk.

There was a bar on West 46th and 11th avenue. Odd place for the Hand to meet, but Daredevil wasn’t complaining – as long as it wasn’t another goddamn warehouse, he’d be fine. Tomorrow night at eleven pm, there would be a meeting of – not the Hand itself, but several of their lieutenants. And the Devil.

“That was informative.” Daredevil let go of Lucas with a shove and then he was gone, up the fire escape in two jumps and across the rooftop before Lucas even turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> it's called : freefall - rainbow kitten surprise
> 
> full disclosure i love midnighter but luke is also the name of a guy who done Did Me Dirty in HS (several years ago, but i carry grudges like pocket lint) and so i was brainstorming and going "huh, what names do i not like - OH!"
> 
> according to google maps there is a tavern on 46th and 11th, i have never been there, but it's nice to think about


End file.
